The Egg
by LeeJunra1001
Summary: Inilah alasan mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mengganti avatar twitternya. "Apa Hyung lupa perkataan Hyung enam tahun yang lalu?" "Akulah si telur" BAD SUMMARY/KYUMIN FF/ONE SHOOT/FRIENDSHIP-BROTHERSHIP/REAL LIFE?/TYPOS/DLDR.


**THE EGG (One Shoot)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION!**

**RATE : **K+  
**MAIN CAST **: Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin  
**GENRE : **Brothership,Friendship,little bit Romance.  
**WARN : **many **TYPO(s)**,**bad EYD**,OOC maybe,kurang menarik mungkin,real life.  
**CREDIT : **Lee Junra or Cho Minhyun. _**DON'T COPY PASTE**_or _**PLAGIARISM!**_  
**DISCLAIMER : 1.)** KyuMin milik saya **2.)** Kalau tidak setuju,baca lagi pilihan nomor satu *dikeroyok massal*

**P/A : **terinsipirasi dari _avatar _twitternya si Kyuhyun yang selalu telur ungu gak pernah diganti-ganti kkk~ ini FF KyuMin brothership pertama saya,jadi mohon maklumi ya :D (pernah di publish di blog saya ^^)

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gitu aja kok repot n.n**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**June 2006**_

"OKAY,SEKARANG WAKTUNYA ISTIRAHAT!" seru Leeteuk,_leader_ boyband Super Junior itu mengintrupsi anggota-anggotanya berhenti melakukan latihan koreografi untuk comeback mereka dengan single bertajuk "U" yang beberapa hari lagi akan dirilis. Kedua belas pemuda anggota boyband itu berkumpul beristirahat bersama—meninggalkan salah satu anggotanya yang terduduk lesu di pojok ruangan.

"Cih,_comeback _kita tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Tetapi 'bocah' itu tidak bisa menguasai _dance_nya!"

"Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati memberi part menyanyi dan _dance_ku untuknya!"

"_Dance_nya itu kaku sekali!"

"Apa saat _trainee_ 'bocah' itu tidak diajarkan?"

"Sooman _seonsaengnim _benar-benar ingin membubarkan kita!"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya,pemuda manis itu heran dengan anggota-anggota timnya yang selalu mencemooh dan menganggap remeh si 'anggota baru' boyband nya. Sungmin tau kenapa anggota lainnya selalu memojokkan si 'anggota baru' itu,karena anggota lainnya tidak ingin eksistensi mereka berkurang. Mengingat boyband mereka adalah bukan boyband tetap—walau beberapa waktu lalu pemimpin pihak agensinya akan menjanjikan boyband mereka menjadi boyband tetap—tentu saja membuat salah satu anggota takut keluar dari tim padahal mereka sudah susah payah melakukan _trainee _selama bertahun-tahun. Sungmin juga merasakan hal ketakutan itu.

Ya..tetapi tidak keterlaluan juga sikap mereka yang sering memojokkan si bungsu ketiga belas.

Sungmin mengambil salah satu kotak bekal dan sebotol air mineral yang tersisa. Membuat salah satu _hyung_nya menatap Sungmin heran. "Kau ingin menambah jatah,Min?" tanya Kangin,mulutnya masih penuh dengan nasi beserta lauknya.

Sungmin berdiri lalu menggeleng,"Bukan. Tapi untuk dia," jawab pemuda manis itu sambil mengadahkan dagunya menunjuk seseorang yang terduduk lesu di pojok ruangan.

"Kau jadi peduli dengan dia,Lee Sungmin?" tanya Heechul sarkatis. Sungmin hanya merespon dengan anggukan pasrah,Ia tahu _hyung _cantiknya itu tidak menyukai kalau salah satu anggota bersikap simpati kepada si 'anggota baru'.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_,tapi kurasa dia juga butuh asupan untuk latihan selanjutnya," ucap Sungmin final sebelum salah satu anggota kembali mengkritiknya. Pemuda manis itu melangkahkan kakinya,berjalan mendekati si bungsu ketiga belas yang sedang tertunduk lesu disana. Mungkin si bungsu tidak tau kalau seseorang tengah menghampirinya.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis,lalu menepuk pundak pemuda di depannya lembut, "Kyuhyun-_ah_.."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu langsung mengadahkan kepalanya keatas,matanya terbelak kaget melihat siapa yang barusan menegurnya. "S-Sungmin _sunbaenim?"_

Sungmin menududukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Pemuda penyuka _pink _itu menyodorkan sekotak bekal beserta air mineral kepada Kyuhyun, "Jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Ini makanan untukmu,cepat dihabiskan ya. Waktu Istirahat tidak berlangsung lama."

Kyuhyun menerima pemberian Sungmin lalu menatap _hyung_nya heran. "Untukku?"

"_Ne_. Tentu saja"

"_Kamshamnida,_Sungmin sun—eh emm..maksudku,_Hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup,_magnae _baru Super Junior itu tersenyum kepada _hyung_nya terkesan agak kaku.

Sungmin mengangguk. Mata rubahnya menatap pemuda didepannya cukup intens,Ia bisa menangkap raut bahagia yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Seketika juga senyum Sungmin pun terkembang. _Dongsaeng _barunya itu masih amatir dalam hal-hal dibidang hiburan—kecuali kemampuan bernyanyi Kyuhyun yang sudah diatas rata-rata—terlihat dari waktu _trainee _nya yang lebih singkat dari yang lain,Kyuhyun saat ini masih terlihat rapuh dan lemah,yang harusnya Ia lindungi,Kyuhyun itu seperti—

"—Telur"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya,Ia menatap pemuda yang paling tua disebelahnya dengan tatapan heran, "Telur? _Hyung_,ingin telur di kotak bekalku?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Sungmin segera menggeleng lalu merangkul pundak _dongsaeng_nya itu. "Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku," ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap-ngusap lengan Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku spontan berkata seperti itu karena kau seperti telur"

"Maksud _hyung_?"

Sungmin dibuat gemas oleh si bungsu,Ia makin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau itu seperti telur. Terlihat rapuh dan lemah,yang harusnya dilindungi,hingga telur itu menetas menjadi anak merpati dan bertumbuh,siap mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang tinggi meraih impian. Apa kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,takjub kepada _hyung _yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu. Ia pun menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti_,hyung_" seulas senyum lembut tercetak di bibir jokernya.

"Pintar," Sungmin mengacak-ngacak surai hitam Kyuhyun gemas,Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendapat perlakuan manja dari _hyung_nya. "Harusnya dari awal _hyung _bersikap baik kepadamu," senyumannya berubah menjadi miris ketika Ia mengetahui sikapnya yang terlalu dingin kepada Kyuhyun,sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak salah apa-apa,hanya saja rasa takut menyelimutinya.

Sungmin ingat saat pertama kali Kyuhyun baru bergabung dengan Super Junior. _Magnae _baru itu langsung mendapat rasa benci dari anggota lainnya termasuk Sungmin. Ia ingat waktu Leeteuk memerintahkannya untuk berbagi kamar dengan Kyuhyun padahal Ia sudah sekamar dengan Donghae. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur dilantai yang dingin hanya beralas jaket,padahal waktu itu _prince manager _menyuruh semua anggota untuk menjaga kesehatan. Jika Kyuhyun sedang berada di dekatnya,tak segan-segan _namja _manis itu memberikan tatapan yang terkesan amat dingin kepada si _magnae _baru. Sungmin merutuki semua perbuatannya itu,sungguh betapa kejamnya Ia.

"_Gwenchanna,Hyung._ Aku mengerti kenapa kalian semua bersikap seperti itu kepadaku," ucap Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. "Walaupun kalian menaruh rasa tak suka padaku. Tapi aku akan terus bertahan,aku akan bertahan di Super Junior walaupun _hyungdeul_ selalu berusaha untuk mengeluarkanku dari Super Junior,tapi aku akan selalu berusaha untuk tetap disini. Aku akan melakukan hal-hal apapun agar _hyungdeul_ dan para penggemar menerimaku dan menyukaiku. Aku adalah telur yang kuat hingga menetas menjadi merpati yang disukai banyak orang,"

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun,Ia pun langsung mengganti rangkulannya pada Kyuhyun menjadi pelukan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. "Walaupun kau telur yang kuat,_hyung _harusnya selalu menjagamu,"

"Terima kasih _hyung_,ehm.. _saranghae_"

"_Nado saranghaeyo,_Kyunnie"

.

.

.

.

.

_**January 2012**_

Dua lengan kokoh yang hangat melingkari bahu Sungmin tiba-tiba. Sungmin memaklumi itu karena Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan mesra sang _magnae _yang manja. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya,mendapat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Aku pulang _hyung_,"

"_Welcome home,_Kyunnie"

Sungmin mengacak-ngacak surai milik teman sekamarnya yang di cat kecokelatan,pemuda manis itu memutarkan tubuhnya menyambut Kyuhyun dengan pelukan hangatnya. "Apa kau lelah?"

"_Ne_,_hyung. _Ini hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan,"

Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi pucat _dongsaeng_nya yang bertambah gembul,membuat sang empunya meringis pelan "Mau _hyung _pijat?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mau dipijat oleh seorang idol terkenal seperti Lee Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan seringai andalannya.

"Dasar _magnae_," Sungmin kembali mencubit pipi pucat Kyuhyun,lalu menuntun sang _magnae _duduk dipinggir ranjang mereka dan memijat pundak Kyuhyun perlahan, "Merasa rileks?"

Kyuhyun bergumam,merespon dengan jawaban iya. Pemuda pucat itu menikmati pijatan-pijatan rileks yang Sungmin berikan "Oh ya _hyung_,kau membuat akun twitter lagi?"

Sungmin menghentikan pijatannya pada bahu Kyuhyun,pemuda manis itu mengangguk "Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mengetahuinya dari para ELF yang heboh karena kau kembali lagi ke twitter _hyung_," Kyuhyun memutar balik tubuhnya,kini Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin "Apa kau sudah memfollow ku?"

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun,pemuda penyuka _pink _itu kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah,aku akan memfollowback mu _hyung_,kekekeke~" Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponsel miliknya di saku celana,membuka situs jejaring sosial yang sudah terkenal mendunia. _Magnae _Super Junior itu sibuk mencari akun milik Sungmin di daftar followersnya.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa _avatar _akunmu masih bergambar telur? Apa kau tidak ingin memasang fotomu atau foto yang lain seperti anggota lainnya? Aku saja langsung mengganti _avatar _akunku dengan foto _pick_ gitar kesayanganku," Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu,menunggu reaksi dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa _hyung _lupa perkataan _hyung _enam tahun yang lalu?" Kyuhyun mengadahkan kepalanya,kini Ia menatap Sungmin dalam. Yang ditatap membalas tatapan heran.

"Yang mana?"

"Akulah si telur"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya,bingung,Ia tengah mengingat-ngingat perkataanya kepada Kyuhyun saat enam tahun yang lalu. Tak beberapa lama,senyum manis terkembang di bibir _shape_-M miliknya. "_Aigoo.. _Kyunnie-_ah_. Kau ini," dengan gerakan spontan Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat,_dongsaeng _kesayangannya ini kadang-kadang terlalu polos sampai membuatnya gemas.

"Kekekeke~akulah si telur yang lambat laun akan menetas,_hyung_" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Tidak. Kau bukan lagi si telur,kau itu sudah menetas Kyu," Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya lucu. "Sekarang kau adalah merpati yang tumbuh dan bebas mengepakkan sayapnya terbang meraih impian setinggi-tingginya,"

"Kalau begitu,aku bisa mengganti _avatar _telurku?" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya "Ahh.. tapi sayang sekali _hyung_. Aku sudah terlanjur sayang kepada _avatar _telurku."

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu tidak usah diganti,Kyu. Dasar Kyunnie aneh,"

"Yaak! Lebih aneh mana aku dengan Yesung?" Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya lucu,Ia tengah merajuk dengan manjanya yang membuat Sungmin makin gemas mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sang _magnae_.

"Kyunnie.. Kyunnie.. kalau kau selalu manja begini,aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai si telur yang selalu ingin dilindungi," Sungmin menggesek-gesekan kepalanya manja pada dada bidang Kyuhyun,sang empunya tertawa-tawa geli melihat sikap _hyung_nya yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu.

"_Hyung_.."

"Hm?"

"_Saranghae_"

"_Nado saranghae,_telur"

.

.

.

_Joy_

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Saya Datang Kembali! :D

Ini FF pertama saya yang menceritakan real-life nya KyuMin (udah pernah di post di blog saya ^^). Udah terbayang-bayang dari dulu cerita ini,dan akhirnya tertulis juga kkkk~

KyuMin itu walaupun terlihat sebatas _hyung _dan _dongsaeng _dan partner dalam satu grup idola,tapi hubungan mereka sangat so sweet dan bikin saya geregetan (walaupun suka malu-malu dan gak sefrontal HaeHyuk kkk~),apa mungkin mengungkapkan rasa sayang mereka seperti cerita diatas atau LEBIH ya? kkk~ semoga saja rasa sayang mereka itu LEBIH dari INI (dasar Fujo dan JOYer akut! xD)

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kekurangan dari cerita ini ^^ atau kesamaan ide. JUJUR ini ide MURNI dari otak saya,tapi bisa saja (takutnya) ada orang lain yang pernah menceritakan sama tema ini terdahulu (karena ini sudah terlalu mainstream =_=)

_**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK REVIEW KALIAN DI FF SAYA "KOI NO KAJITSU" WALAUPUN DIKIT REVIEWNYA TAPI SAYA SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH BERTERIMA KASIH! T^T**_

Kemarin ada yang nonton live SS5INA? Saya nonton pas Day-2,penampilan yang paling saya suka pas ALONE,CLUB NO.1,DAYDREAM (disini para member pada nangis T_T), MARRY U (projectnya sukses besar!),HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU (KyuMin momentnya kentel banget xD),SUNNY,WONDER BOY, dan masih banyak lagi xD #curcol #abaikan

Jaa~ Sampai disini.

**_DON'T BASHING ESP. THE CHARACTER!_**

**LOVE & PEACE. KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN!**


End file.
